WILLIAM'S PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY FREAKOUT!!!
Plot The video begins with Violette pointing the camera to her cat Pinky and making a vlog about how everybody had a great late morning and a good big breakfast with they had eggs, pancakes, hashbrowns, veggie sausages until William interrupts by saying Violette is talking to her best friend (The camera or Pinky) but Violette is trying to make a video. She was going to make a vlog about smoothies since Violette got all the ingredients needed with a hint of vegetables and told William if he had a big breakfast he can have her smoothie night. When William heard that Violette was going to add a hint of vegetables along with fruit to the smoothies William says he won't have a smoothie but Violette said he won't even taste it. William then says he wants a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for dinner and Violette doesn't get it on how is that dinner and William mentions that Bill gets peanut butter and jelly sandwich as a late night snack. As Violette says she going to make smoothies and wants William to make his peanut butter and jelly, William wanted Violette to make him one since he doesn't know how to make one. When William also said he wanted chocolate milk to go with his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Violette points out some things that don't go right like "you're supposed to have it on whole grain bread instead of using white bread and have it with skim milk instead of chocolate milk", Violette says she has peanut Butter without jelly, making it a peanut butter minus the jelly sandwich. After getting frustrated Violette says she is going to make her smoothies and William still having a fit over wanting a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Violette refused to make William one and William wondered why she won't make him one and why she made him one when he was young and Violette replies that was why he was young like 10 years old back then and now William is 15 years old and William asks her why is she being ageist. Violette says that being 15 is more matured than 10. William still continuing to have a hissy fit over wanting a peanut butter and jelly and Violette refusing to make him one, William said he is going to starve to death. Violette then tells William that he is going to respect her and use his manners and agree to skim milk and once William used his manners Violette ended up make William his sandwich. The camera was cut to where William complained about how Violette didn't cut the crust off and William hating Bread Crusts. William didn't like Bread Crust since he was 10 and he wanted Violette to cut them off but Violette thinks William is too immature to have his crust cut off. William wonders why if you go to a restaurant the chef should make the food for you because you're too old and Violette replies saying "I am not a restaurant, I am not a maid!" but William didn't say she was and continues to wonder why you go to a restaurant and the chef should make the food for you because you're too old and Violette replies "I am not your chef, I am your mother!" and she wonder if William want to pay her for his food and William said he will pay her quarter and Violette say her time is more than a quarter and she thinks it's offensive. Violette said she had smoothies to make set aside and William still wanting Violette to cut the crust but she refused which caused William to get mad and not want to talk to Violette until she cuts it. Violette gets frustrated with how her Vlogs never go right because of William's behavior and calls William stupid and immature and William displayed an attitude by folding his arms and act childish. As Violette told William that she was going to turn off the internet and William to skip dinner William started to act defiant and won't listen to Violette's complaints by saying "Blah Blah Blah I can't hear you!" Violette asked William if he's embarrassed to act defiant and childish in front of the camera because he's 15 Year Old and acts like a big baby. Violette tells William to cut his Crust and goes to turn off the internet with William saying he will turn it back on later. After William said he refused to cut the crust and Violette saying I gave up smoothies for you and William gets up and says she will make the smoothies. As William heads into the kitchen to make the smoothies and gets the blender, William puts his sandwich and pours his mug of milk into the blender and Violette comments how stupid it is on how William wrecked his sandwich. Violette laughs at William since William didn't know how to use the blender so William used the other blender to wreck his sandwich and still William doesn't know how to use the other blender since when he got the lid on he couldn't get the blender to turn on and Violette laughs at him again. Violette tries to align the two blenders correctly but William thinks they both aren't working and the video ends. Trivia: * This is the second time William says "Blah Blah Blah", the first being WILLIAM SAID SH*T!!!. * This is the first time William says he hates vegetables. Category:Videos Category:Blah Blah Blah Category:Food Category:Ruined foods :-: Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Sunday Category:Violette's Moments Category:Episodes featuring Beel Category:Milk Category:Sandwiches Category:William Saying "I'm Gonna Starve to Death"